Un extraño romance
by kri-chan
Summary: CAPITULO 6[RobinX¿...?] Una oscura leyenda envuelve a nuestro siniestro compañero. ¿Estará en peligro la tripulación de Luffy y los demás? Mi primer fic! dejenme Reviews, please! n.n
1. Chapter 1

**Este es mi primer fan fic de One Piece, así que no me lo pongáis muy verde. : ). Si me mandáis review, por favor que sean cosas buenas… ? O malas no importa pero mandarme review. Para todos los lectores de parte de Kri-chan.**

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, pero un día aire al escritor y serán para mi. BUA JAJAJAJAJA! (Black-chan: No le hagan caso le faltan muxos tornillos).**

**Capítulo 1**

El reencuentro

El sol brillaba en lo alto del cielo, resplandeciente, impidiendo que Nami desde lo alto viese una barquita en la cual se encontraba un hombre raro, raro, este tenía el pelo largo negro, sus ojos tenían un color azul claro, su piel era translúcida a la luz del sol y sus ropas negras, estaban raídas, su cuerpo musculoso denotaba su fuete caracter y su juventud. La barquita se acercaba lentamente al Going Merry.

Luffy que se encontraba en la cabecera de este no se enteraba de nada de lo que pasaba, él estaba en la inopia, mientras sus nakamas discutían entre si. Zoro discutía con Sanji porque el susodicho le había pegado una patada. Nami oyendo los berridos que daban los dos cacho animales, bajo para darles un buen capón. El estruendo despertó a Luffy, el cual dijo:

- ¡Mirar se acerca alguien!- sin percatarse de que el hombre de la barca ya estaba subiendo a su barco.

- Buenas muchachos, me parece que vosotros sois de esas personas que infringen la ley- dijo el hombre raro. Mirando a Robin dijo- Encantado de volver a verte querida.

- Igualmente Sek- dijo fríamente la mujer, pero sin querer esculpiendo en su cara una sonrisa pícara.

- Hace mucho que no nos vemos, estas son tus nuevas victimas- respondió igualando la sonrisa de la mujer.

Todos los del grupo se quedaron sorprendidos al ver que ellos ya se conocían e inmediatamente Luffy sonrió e invitó a Sek a que se quedase por lo menos hasta que llegasen a tierra. A algunos de su tripulación no les hizo mucha gracia, pero no rechistaron, les intrigaba saber por que estaba rodeado por un aura tan siniestra.

Ya se acercaba la noche los chicos estaban en la cocina esperando la comida y Nami se propuso interrogar a Robin:

- Robin¿quién es ese chico tan misterioso?- dijo Nami con un tono muy dulce.

- ¿Te refieres a Sek? Es un viejo amigo/enemigo- dijo la morena agachando la cabeza para que no se le notase el enrojecimiento de sus mejillas.

- ¿Amigo/ enemigo, yo creo que fue o es algo más?- dijo la pelirroja notando que la mujer se ponía cada vez más roja.

- Bueno quizás fuésemos algo más, pero ya no somos nada, porque ahora me gusta otra persona- dijo Robin dejando ver su cara, la cual ya estaba tan roja como un tomate.

- ¿Algo más¿cómo que algo más, a mi me lo dices con su historia o nada- dijo la pelirroja cada vez más sonriente.

- bueno vale.-dijo Robin ya cansada de las preguntas de la navegante- Antes de unirme a la banda yo estaba en un pueblo de una isla cercana, tenia que coger a un hombre al cual nunca había visto, solo me dijeron que solia matar de forma que el cadaver no se encontraba hasta dos meses después. Me estaba aburriendo asique decidí salir a dar una vuelta, a la una de la mañana, en ese pueblo estaban de fiesta, pero tampoco quería estar con esa gente, por lo tanto me dispuse a ir hacia el parque pasando por el cementerio, allí fue donde lo vi por primera vez. Él parecía estar esperandome y estaba preparado para luchar, yo que no estaba preparada me sorprendí. Mintras yo seguía asombrada el se abalanzó sobre mi, yo con ayuda de mis brazos lo alejé de mi, pero el se me volvió a echar encima, aunque estavez me dijo al oido que no me preocupase que no me haría daño. No se por que pero le creí y esa noche estuvios hablando hasta que el sol salio, entonces él me dijo que se tenía que ir y yo que estaba muy cansada me volví para dormir en la cama. A la noche siguiente, no se por que volví al cementerio y allí me lo volví a encontrar, esa noche fue especial estuvimos algo más que amigos y por la mañana volvio a pasar lo mismo. Ese día volviendo para irme a dormir un hombre que me había seguido me dijo que el hombre al que estaba viendo era muy malo. Estuve dudando pero al final decidir creer al hombre asi que me fuí sin decirle nada, no quería saber mas de él.

La pelirroja se marcho con una sonrisa en la cara para contárselo a sus amigos, pero como ya era muy tarde decidió que sería mejor contárselo por la mañana. Después de cenar todos se fueron a la cama menos Sek y Robin, que se quedaron hablando:

Espero que no hayas venido a aquí para hacerle algo a mis amigos- insinuó Robin como si dejara caer la cosa.

No tranquila, no vengo a por ellos pero quizás quiera algo. Ahora duerme y consulta esa respuesta con la almohada- dijo el dejando entrever una sonrisa picarona.

El se dio la vuelta y ella con cara de preocupación se fue a su cama. El hombre estaba con la mirada perdida en el horizonte cuando todo se volvió negro.

CONTINUARA…

**Ya se que es una porquería, pero por favor es mi primer fic así que no seáis malos y no me pongáis muy verde, pero eso si escribirme review si queréis que continúe.**

**(Black-chan: no me digáis que no parece lela si hasta se pone verde a si misma, yo no me preocuparía si le escribís que la historia es una porquería. ¡Más bajo es imposible que caiga!)**

**Cállate que la gente no quiere hablar con una borde como tu. Bueno pos eso que si queréis que siga ¡A MANDAR REVIEW!**

Todo Kri-chan


	2. Chapter 2

**No me digáis esas cosas que al final me lo acabaré creyéndomelo, pero gracias por vuestros review. (Black-chan: No la alabéis solo porque os de pena, si yo se que en realidad no os importa.). Yo continuare siempre y cuando tenga review que confirmen que os gusta mi historia.**

**No hagáis caso a Black- chan no es muy positiva. (Aunque yo no s si yo soy positiva, seguramente no)**

**Capitulo 2**

La desaparición

La oscuridad inundaba al hombre, de cuyo rostro se veían sus ansias por volver con aquella chica, volver a tenerla entre sus brazos, pero esa cara fue tornando y dio lugar a un ansia asesino.

Los miembros de la banda estaban durmiendo a pierna suelta, excepto Robin que aun estaba preocupada por la aparición de Sek. La chica no paraba de recordar aquella sensación de peligro cuando estaba a su lado, pero esa añoranza no era capaz de quitarle su inquietud. Mientras la chica intentaba encontrar la paz dentro de si vio que su capitán andaba hacia la cocina. Este aun estaba dormido, pero entre sus sueños murmuraba nombres de comida, con carne, y se dirigía velozmente hacia la cocina. Ambos se sobresaltaron al oír gritos desesperados que venían de la proa del barco, sin darse cuenta los demás, excepto Zoro, estaban despiertos y oyeron esos gritos. Todos muy asustados corrieron hacia el lugar de donde provenían los gritos, todos estaban muy preocupados pues cuando llegaron a la proa no vieron a nadie. Luffy, Sanji, Usopp y Choper creyeron que todo ocurrió en sus sueños, ellos volvieron a sus respectivas camas. Nami que se había percatado de la expresión triste de Robin se quedó para hablar con ella.

Robin ¿qué te pasa? seguro que no a pasado nada, si ni siquiera hemos encontrado a alguien- Dijo la pelirroja muy preocupada.

No lo ves- Dijo la mujer entre lágrimas.

¿Ver el qué?- Preguntó la pelirroja muy preocupada.

¡Aquí fue donde yo deje a Sek, estoy segura de que le a pasado algo!- exclamo muy alterada la mujer.

Entonces ¿me mentiste, él te sigue gustando- Dijo la navegante con un tono de desdén.

Si, me cuesta incluso a mi creérmelo- Dijo la morena entre lágrimas.

Esas lágrimas le quemaban el rostro mientras caían por el, ya muy cansada y sin poder aguantar más sus piernas se derrumbaron en el suelo. La pelirroja se agachó junto a ella, quería consolarla, pero cuando se agacho junto a Robin vio en el suelo unas manchas que hacían que ella se sintiese muy triste y asustada a la vez. Las manchas que vio eran de un color escarlata y aun no se habían secado, eso significaba que eran de un ataque reciente a alguien. La morena al ver que la chica se había quedado muy quieta y mirando fijamente al suelo decidió descubrir por que se había puesto así, cuando descubrió que lo que se encontraba tan fijamente mirando eran manchas de sangre, seguramente de su amado Sek. Robin se tiró completamente al suelo con lágrimas amargas y dolorosas que quemaban su rostro. Nami decidió llevarse a Robin a la cama y ya hablarían de lo ocurrido mañana.

A la mañana siguiente todos se percataron de la ausencia de su nuevo inquilino. Cuando Nami llegó a la cocina donde todos los chicos estaban desayunando todos rápidamente volvieron sus caras hacia ella i sin que tuviesen que formular la pregunta Nami dijo:

El grito de ayer por la noche debió ser de Sek, además encontramos manchas de sangre en el suelo que llegaban hasta la barandilla, lo más seguro es que algo le pasase o que alguien lo atacase- Dijo la pelirroja con un tono de preocupación.

¡Pues tenemos que buscarlo!- Dijo el capitán muy serio.

Si y por donde empezaríamos a buscarlo, no había ninguna isla cerca de donde estábamos- dijo Zoro sarcásticamente.

Todos se callaron ante la evidente verdad de esa respuesta, ya que era imposible saber que había ocurrido y donde podía encontrarse su inquilino. Todos se quedaron en silencio, dando lugar a una atmósfera tensa e incómoda. Tras varios minutos con un silencio incomodo se hoyo la voz de Robin gritando:

¡Tierra a la vista, ¡tierra a la vista!- Gritó con gran fuerza, puesto que estaban muy cerca.

¿Cómo es imposible, pero como si no teníamos que encontrar tierra hasta dentro de por lo menos cinco días- se extraño la navegante.- ¡Bueno, venga chicos, dentro de tres minutos quiero que todo esté preparado para el amarre!- Grito con mucha fuerza la muchacha, tanto que parecía que se había enfadado.

En tres minutos estaba todo preparado, aunque al barco le quedaban un par de horas por llegar. El capitán se colocó en la cabeza de su barco esperando impaciente la llegada a la isla, parecía que todos, excepto Robin, se habían olvidado de su amigo. Entonces Robin recordó:

FLAS BACK 

Esa noche se dirigía al cementerio, noto que alguien le seguía, miro hacia atrás pero no vio a nadie así que siguió su camino. Tras saltar la alta barrera que separaba la calle del cementerio vio una cara conocida, él le sonreía con alegría y calidez a ella le envolvía una fragancia dulce y fresca, una fragancia vital. Esa noche ambos se quedaron hablando hasta muy tarde, ya se acercaba el amanecer, cuando él le dijo a ella:

Sabes, es la primera vez que siento esto por alguien, necesito decirte que… te… que te qui… que te quiero- Dijo él tartamudeando.

Yo también- Respondió ella a la mirada de su amor.

Cállate por favor, tengo que decirte algo y es importante. Te quiero, pero es por eso que te pido que no nos veamos más. Tú me importas y yo guardo en mí un gran peligro, no quiero hacerte daño, así que hazme el favor y vete y no vuelvas, por favor.- Dijo Sek muy triste.

Ella se asusto al principio, pero tras pedirle él que se marchara esta cogió sus cosas y se fue. Solo dio un par de pasos alejándose del cementerio cuando apareció un hombre de una edad avanzada, colocado en la espalda tenía una ballesta de plata. Este le dijo. "Ahora estás marcada por la oscuridad, un día nos veremos y me ocuparé de ti". El hombre tras decir eso siguió camino al cementerio dejando a Robin en donde la había encontrado. Tras aquello ella no volvió a saber nada de su amado ni de aquel extraño hombre.

FIN DEL FLAS BACK 

Todos los chicos se habían quedado mirándola, por que sin querer y sin darse cuenta había gritado. Ella dijo que no era nada y se fue a su hamaca a seguir leyendo el libro, los demás volvieron a hacer lo que habían dejado. Nami se puso a discutir con Zoro por la estupidez que le había dicho, Luffy siguió mirando hacia la isla desde la cabeza del barco, Sanji estaba sentado en la barandilla fumándose el cigarro y Choper y Usopp se pusieron a jugar a las cartas.

Estaban a punto de llegar a la isla cuando en ese momento algo apareció ante ellos y apunto de…

CONTINUARA…

**Bueno aquí tenéis la segunda parte (Black-Chan: para mi gusto sigue siendo un tostón, ¿No creéis que le falta emoción? Es que esta no tiene ni idea de escribir) bueno ya basta que al final me voy a coger una depresión. **

**Bueno solo quiero deciros que según los review que consiga continuaré o ( por desgracia) lo dejaré. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Gracias por vuestros review, no perdáis la esperanza de que sea un Robin x Zoro, por que a lo mejor lo es ( Black-Chan: mas vale que de esto no se entere Nakiroe por que te va a matar, ¡¡¡POR FAVOR HAZLO!), anda calla que eres muy pesada. Por favor Naki no me mates después te lo explico.**

**(UF ESPERO QUE SE LO HAYA CREIDO BUAJAJAJAJA)**

**Capitulo 3**

La maldición de Robin

El agua se elevó tapando a la criatura que ante el Going Merry se poso. Todos los tripulantes se quedaron asombrados y asustados ante la repentina aparición de esta, solo una persona se dio cuenta d que su capitán se había caído al mar, Zoro, este sin importarle lo mas mínimo la criatura que tenía ante si, saltó al mar para coger a su capitán. Cuando el peliverde se zambulló en el mar lo único que vio fue una espesa masa negra y alrededor de ella pilas de huesos de personas muertas. El sorprendido muchacho quedó al descubierto para su capitán, el cual estaba detrás de él, este le cogió a Zoro por la faja. Pasaron veinte segundos cuando los dos muchachos salieron del agua, la criatura ya no estaba.

Antes de eso en la proa del barco la criatura, de ojos rojos como la sangre y color negro, vacilaba sobre a quién se comería antes, hasta que sus ojos se posaron en la figura de la morena. Sus ojos denotaban reconocimiento ante aquella silueta y a la vez miedo por ella. Con voz firme le dijo a la mujer:

Ya esperaba tu llegada mujer, estás marcada por el mal desde que naciste, jajaja ¡no pienses que puedes huir de tu destino, por que eso es imposible, además debes saber que solo por ir con estos trozos de carne también los has condenado a la caída, siéntete culpable, pues lo eres- Dijo el monstruo con alegría al ver que esta no sabía nada de lo que sucedía.

Tras lo dicho desapareció ante el oleaje formado. Todos se quedaron boquiabiertos con lo dicho por la criatura.

Cuando los dos muchachos salieron del agua todos estaban atónitos pero cuando vieron que Luffy y Zoro, de los cuales ellos no sabían que estaban en el agua, estaban nadando hacia el barco, mejor dicho Zoro nadaba hacia el barco con Luffy encima. Todos se pusieron inmediatamente a ayudar a Zoro a subir a Luffy y a ver si les había pasado algo. Estuvieron contándole a Zoro y a Luffy lo que había dicho la criatura.

Ja, menuda tontería, lo único que quería ese ser era asustaros y al parecer sois tan tonto como para creéroslo- Dijo Zoro entre risitas.

No se, quizás si que tengan razón pero eso no sucederá porque nosotros estaremos para ayudarte en lo que sea.-Dijo Luffy muy serio.

¡Bueno eso ya que mas da, ahora lo que nos debe preocupar es esa isla que tenemos delante!- Exclamó Nami muy frustrada.

¡Si, a sus ordenes!- Respondieron todos los chicos a la vez, poniendo se enmarca para atracar el barco.

En cinco minutos estaban todos dispuestos para desembarcar. Tardaron quince minutos en llegar a la playa de aquella isla, sus arenas negras como el carbón hacían que el agua del mar pareciese del mismo color, notaron que allí no salía el sol. Mas allá había una arboleda de abedules, almendros y cedros muertos, las hiedras cubren el suelo junto con los espinos, en medio del bosque se encuentra un camino serpenteante que se dirige hacia las montañas. Sin más demora se dirigen por el camino a su próxima aventura.

Bueno, esto es muy raro esta isla no aparece en ningún mapa.- Dijo Nami muy desconcertada.

_Ya, entonces porque no nos vamos por si acaso._- Dijo Ussop entre el chasquido de sus dientes y piernas, las cuales estaban temblando.

_Si, yo estoy de acuerdo con Ussop, además este sitio no parece muy agradable._- Corroboró Choper, el cual se encontraba en el mismo estado que Ussop.

No, ¡quiero que investiguemos esta isla!- Dijeron al unísono Nami y Luffy.

Dejaron la charla y se pusieron a caminar por el bosque. Robin estaba todavía pensando en su pasado y lo ocurrido ayer por la noche, pero rápidamente quitó la cara de preocupación que había puesto sin querer, debido a que Zoro no dejaba de mirarla, intentó parecer despreocupada, pero solo pudo poner una cara de enfado. Al cabo de media hora andando decidieron parar en un rellano, que por casualidad no tenía ningún espino, Todos los chicos, tras la orden de Nami de ir a buscar algo de comer, se marcharon. Nami siguió con la mirada a Luffy, dijo algo entre susurros aunque Robin no consiguió entender. Los chicos habían desaparecido de sus vistas, Nami se puso a mirar los mapas que tenía y Robin a leer.

Una espesa masa negra se acercaba lentamente hacia Nami sin que ninguna de las dos chicas lo viese. Cuando estaba al lado de Nami alguien lo piso, sin darse cuenta Zoro lo había visto desde que llegaron a ese lugar, ¿o estaba vigilando a Robin? Las dos chicas muy asustadas por la repentina aparición de Zoro se movieron hacia un lado, en ese momento las dos chicas vieron al pequeño mejunje negro, el cual parecía retorcerse entre el suelo y la bota de Zoro. Para cuando consiguió deshacerse de Zoro este ya se agachaba para cogerlo. Su fría y suave textura hizo que Zoro se sintiese muy incomodo, se dio la vuelta y se fue con la cosa en la mano, las dos chicas todavía estaban atónitas, no sabían muy bien que estaba pasando.

Zoro se alejaba cada vez más hasta perderse entre los árboles, Nami estaba con los ojos cerrados para recapacitar sobre lo que había pasado y Robin seguía buscando la figura de su compañero. Pasaron veinte minutos cuando todos, excepto Zoro, volvieron. Las chicas le contaron lo sucedido y tras eso se dispusieron a ir a buscarlo.

Mientras tanto en alguna parte de la arboleda estaba el peliverde con la masa, Volvió a tirarla al suelo y se disponía a aplastarla cuando esta se transformó en un hombre, este se quedó mirando a Zoro y dijo:

Así que quieres a esa mujer, pues ya somos dos y no pienso dejarla en tus manos, yo soy su hombre, ¡ENTIENDES! Despídete maldito.

Tras lo dicho volvió a convertirse en la pequeña masilla y se acercó a Zoro, el cual la cogió para tirarla, pero esta cogió una velocidad enorme, que sin darse cuenta al peliverde se le había metido por la boca. Los ojos del muchacho se volvieron negro, sin brillo y su rostro dio forma a una expresión malvada. Entonces oyó como alguien lo llamaba, eran los chicos que le estaban buscando. Inmediatamente se dirigió hacia ellos con cara de poco amigos.

¿Qué pasa se ha muerto alguien? Jajajaja- Preguntó sarcásticamente el peliverde.

Las chicas nos contaron lo que pasó y pensamos que podrías estar en peligro- Dijo Luffy muy sofocado.

No os preocupéis por mi, yo se defenderme solito y no necesito la ayuda de ningún estúpido- Dijo Zoro.

¡Vale, no hacía falta que nos insultase!- Exclamó Luffy con enfado.

Después de la pequeña discusión se dirigieron al lugar donde montarían la acampada, puesto con todo lo ocurrido ya se había pasado el día. Esa noche la luna estaba llena y brillaba más que nunca, pero cuando daba en el rostro del peliverde daba la sensación de ser un cráneo de huesos muy blancos. Ya habían cenado y todos se habían ido a dormir, menos Zoro que aun seguía mirando a la luna. Todos estaban dormidos y el peliverde se acercó al moreno del sombrero de paja, lo destapó asta la cintura. En las manos del peliverde una cuerda se encontraba un lazo rojo enrollado.

Así que tu también quieres quedarte con mi chica, pues que sepas que no lo permitiré.- Dijo con una sonrisita y mirando al lazo.

En ese momento Zoro alzo sus manos para estrangular al moreno, pero entonces recordó una cosa y se dispuso a coger ese objeto, se volvió hacia el moreno para arrastrarlo a la muerte, cuando…

CONTINUARA…

**Bueno hacerme el favor de seguir escribiéndome review así por lo menos tendré a alguien que me de ánimos. (Black-Chan: y yo que soy, un fantasma, es que nunca reconoces nada de lo que hago por ti. Yo te animo, te animo a dejar de aburrir a esa gente con tus historias). Muy graciosa Black-Chan pero a eso o lo puedo llamar dar ánimos.**

**Bueno supongo que pronto tendré escrito el cuarto, ya sabéis si queréis que continúe seguir escribiendo review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Gracias por vuestros review, esas son las pequeñas cosas de la vida que me hacen feliz, (Black-Chan: querrá decir que le hacen sentir especial por la porquería de escrito que hace, después se va a llevar un gran chasco, cuando dejéis de fingir interés por esta bazofia).**

**Esta chica siempre me hace sentir mal,  no ves ya me he puesto a llorar, por tu culpa.**

**Bueno espero que os guste, seguir escribiéndome review. OK **

**Capítulo 4**

¿Qué le pasa a Chopper?

El filo de la espada estaba apunto de clavarse en el torso del moreno cuando un grito distrajo al atacante y despertó a los demás, era la pelirroja que había tenido una pesadilla, rápidamente Zoro se guardo la espada antes de que los demás la vieran. Cuando el susto ya había pasado todos se dispusieron a dormirse otra vez, pero Robin seguía mirando a Zoro muy nerviosa.

Una hora pasó, Robin seguía mirando al peliverde, este dándose cuenta se volteó y se acercó a ella, sus rostros estaban tan cercas, que cada uno sentía el aliento del otro, sus labios tan juntos como para fundirse en un beso, pero Zoro colocó su dedo índice en los labios de la morena y susurrando le, le dijo:

Tu presencia amor mió me hace daño, no te tengo, lo se pero aun te deseo, necesito sentir tus labios junto a los míos, pero se que eso no volverá a suceder por que tu corazón pertenece a este ser, ser de carne y huesos. Le deberías haber avisado de que yo no te dejaría marchar tan fácilmente y por ti mi amor, por ti, yo lucharé hasta la muerte.

Robin aun perpleja por lo dicho por su compañero se separo de él y se volvió a acostar, para así reflexionar y poder dormir para olvidar.

A la mañana siguiente todos notaron que llovía a cantaros y corrieron para refugiarse de esta. A una considerable distancia del campamento había una roca que hacia sombra y allí fueron a cobijarse. Tras haber estado recuperando el aliento todos se miraron y se dieron cuenta de que Zoro no estaba, pensaron que se había quedado en el campamento durmiendo, así que Chopper se dispuso a ir a buscarlo.

La lluvia corría por el cuerpo transformado del reno, el cual corría rápidamente hacia la instalación donde se encontraba el campamento, sus patas saltaban los charcos de agua. U rayo calló justo al lado del semihumano, el cual sin poder evitarlo se calló dándose un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, el golpe hizo que se quedase inconsciente.

El renito estaba tardando demasiado, Usopp se disponía a ir a buscarlo, cuando de repente entre los árboles apareció él. Chopper estaba lleno de barro y caminaba taciturno hasta sus compañeros. Estos se acercaron hasta el pequeño y rápidamente lo inspeccionaron para ver si tenía alguna herida, inmediatamente lo cobijaron debajo de la roca.

¡Pero Chopper qué te ha pasado, ¿te atacaron? ¿Fue Zoro? ¿Qué pasó?!- Dijo la pelirroja muy alterada, viendo la herida sangrante que tenía en su cabeza.

¡ESTOY BIEN! ¡DEJAZME EMPAZ!- Dijo el renito muy enfadado.

Vale, no hacía falta ponerse así- Dijo Nami mosqueada por el trato recibido por parte del pequeño.

¿No te piensas curar esa herida de la cabeza?- Dijo Robin extrañada, no solo por la actitud que tenía este con los demás sino por como se comportaba.

Si ya me la curare después- Dijo este con vos áspera.

Y… mmm ¿qué pasa con Zoro estaba o no estaba allí?- Dijo Luffy como si no pasase nada.

No- Soltó el reno muy frustrado.

Será por eso que está tan raro- Dijo Usopp a los demás.

Tras aquello el reno no volvió a hablar en todo el día, ya que estuvieron hay todo el día debido a que no paro de llover torrencialmente. Luffy estaba muy preocupado por que el peliverde no apareció en todo el día y estuvo todo el tiempo mirando hacia los árboles para ver si lo veía, mientras Usopp preparaba otro de sus experimentos, que por suerte no explotó, Sanji como siempre detrás de las chicas todo el tiempo. Robin no prestaba atención al rubio, ella estaba todavía pensando en lo que le dijo el peliverde a ella por la noche, no podía quitarse la imagen de los dos apunto de fundirse en un beso. Solo de pensar en darle un beso a Zoro se le derretía la mente, pero siempre que recordaba es imagen veía el cuerpo de Zoro pero no se le veía la cara solo vio una masa negra en lugar de su cara. En ese momento se giró y vio que Chopper estaba mirándola y no le quitaba la vista de encima.

Sanji viendo que la morena tenía expresión de tristeza se le acercó para intentar animarla, esta viendo las intenciones del rubio se volvió a girar hacia su libro. A Sanji no le importó se sentó a su lado como un perrito faldero y babeando todo el suelo, Chopper viendo la escena se puso rojo de rabia y empezó a golpear el suelo con los puños para no matar a Sanji delante de todos los demás, pero sin quitarle el ojo de encima a Sanji por si saltaba encima de Robin.

Tras mucho tiempo el rubio se cansó y se fue tras la pelirroja y el renito dejó de hacer agujeros en el suelo. La mujer miró al pequeño renito de reojo y vio que seguía mirándola, se fijó mejor que antes, en sus ojos que estaban sin brillo y negros como el azabache, su rostro guardaba una profunda soledad y reflejado tenía algo diabólico.

La noche llegó y todos estaban cansados, la lluvia no se aplacó, estaban cenando todos menos Chopper y Luffy. El capitán seguía preocupado por su nakama y Chopper seguía a Sanji con la mirada.

A la media noche casi todos estaban dormidos, menos el renito y el capitán los cuales no podían conciliar el sueño seguían despiertos. Chopper no dejaba de mirar a Robin, pero cuando se dio cuenta de que los demás estaban dormidos se dispuso a actuar. Con la tormenta Luffy no oiría nada, el problema es que seguía despierto y eso le podía traer problemas al pequeño, pero le daba igual estaba dispuesto a hacer su cometido.

Luffy se dio la vuelta para coger una lámpara y cuando se giró vio a Chopper detrás suya con cara de pocos amigos y con una de las espadas de Zoro.

Chopper ¿qué haces con una de las espadas de Zoro? ¿Sabes dónde está Zoro?- Dijo el capitán muy sorprendido.

Si, se donde está Zoro. Él está en un lugar de la isla y dentro de poco tú estarás con él reunido y más tarde todos estaréis en el mismo sitio, todos juntos y yo me quedaré con mi Robin para siempre y no tendré que compartirla con nadie.- Dijo Chopper sin dejar de mirar a Luffy con la espada en ristre, es decir en posición de ataque.

¿Cómo no te entiendo?- Dijo Luffy más confundido que nunca.

Ya no hace falta que entiendas nada hombre de goma.- Dijo el renito.

El renito y Luffy se levantaron para enfrentarse. Con la espada en ristre corrió hacia su oponente y agredió una cuchillada dando lugar a…

CONTINUARÁ…

**¿Le dará a Luffy? ¿El renito matará a su capitán?, todo esto y mucho más en el próximo capítulo. **

**¿Quieren ver el siguiente capítulo? Pues escriban review. Se que parece muy corto, pero no saben lo jodido que es pensar en poner todas estas palabras. Me duelen los brazos, los dedos y todo lo que tiene un funcionamiento cuan do escribes . ¡¡CON LO BAGA QUE SOY YOOOOO!! **

**(Black-Chan: ya os digo, si ni siquiera escribiría si no fuese por k le escribís, no deberíais hacerlo, os repito que cuando le digáis la verdad le dará una depresión de mil demonios. ¡¡¡QUÉ BIEN, HAY QUE CELEBRARLO ESE DÍA!!!) **


	5. Chapter 5

Os agradezco a todos que me escribáis review, no soy de esas que se enrollan en las introducciones pero espero que os guste y os pediría que me respondieseis a la pregunta, mientras os lo pensáis me gustaría cantar la canción de los pajaritos: _ pajaritos por aquí, pajaritos por allá, pajaritos por todas partes... _ (Black-Chan: Se le acaba de ir totalmente la olla, pobrecita)

**Si yo pudiese poner como a un hombre le hacen algo malo ¿querríais o no?. Por favor responderme sinceramente, esto puede que dependa de lo que continué la historia.**

Capítulo 5 Corazón confundido 

La espada rozó el costado del moreno haciendo que de la herida surgiera la dolorosa mancha roja, que resbaló suavemente por el cuerpo del muchacho. La espada al solo haber rozado al chico se clavó en el suelo embarrado, sin que el renito pudiese sacarla. El capitán se palpó la herida que él notaba como le dolía y escocia, en ese momento el enfado de él aumento tanto como para darse la vuelta y prepararse para darle una paliza al semihumano. Su puño se alzaba por detrás de él cuando en ese instante él notó como alguien detenía por detrás con sus manos su ataque. Luffy miró y era Robin, la cual estaba sudorosa y parecía asustada, esta se había abalanzado sobre él al ver lo que ocurría. La sorpresa de todos dio a Chopper una oportunidad para escapa, corrió hasta perderse tras la cegadora luz de un rayo.

Lo siento Luffy, tenía que detenerte antes de que hicieses daño a Chopper- Dijo la morena intentando recuperar aliento.

¡Pero no ves que es él quien me ha hecho daño a mí, por que esto no me lo he hecho yo solo!- Gritó el capitán muy enfadado.

Es que... es que Chopper estaba poseído, el que quería matarte no era Chopper es otro pero con el cuerpo suyo- Replicó la mujer, ya menos alterada.

¿Y cómo sabías que estaba poseído?- Preguntó el chico.

No sé, solo sé que él nunca haría eso- Dijo Robin algo insegura.

Tras lo sucedido y lo hablado todos los chicos se fueron a dormir, aunque Luffy seguía enfadado con Chopper por lo que le había hecho. Estaban dormidos, exceptuando a Robin y Nami que seguían despierta una delante de la otra, sentadas en el frío suelo, mirándose mutuamente sin pronunciar palabra alguna. Nami quería terminar con ese silencio tan incómodo pero no sabía como hacerlo, hasta que se atrevió a preguntarle a su amiga:

Robin, mmm... ¿Cómo sabías que Chopper estaba poseído, puedes contármelo?- preguntó la pelirroja.

¿La verdad?... ¿la verdad?, nunca entenderías como, además te reirías de cómo fue que lo supe y me dirías que eso no es prueba suficiente- Dijo la mujer algo triste.

Bueno, ¿porqué no lo intentas?, yo te prometo que no haré ninguna de esas cosas- Insistió la navegante.

Vale, esta bien pero que conste que me lo has prometido- Accedió Robin, no quería que su compañera se pusiera muy pesada.

Sus pies ágiles y acostumbrados al terreno corrían aunque todo estuviese a oscuras, exceptuando de vez en cuando que caía un rayo que iluminaba el bosque. Sus pies se pararon en seco y en ese momento un rayo calló delante de él, haciendo que viese la figura de su señor. En la oscuridad lo único que se veía de su señor era el rojo de sus ojos.

_Lo siento señor, no he podido acabar con él, pero pensé que le gustaría saber que he capturado a dos de ellos. ¿Va a castigarme señor?-_ Dijo muy asustado.

No, aun no, pero me siento muy decepcionado con tigo, pero te daré otra oportunidad por que sé que has capturado a dos de los suyos. Debes actuar otra vez y ahora no quiero que falles, sabes que si lo haces te mandaré a Abdom- Dijo seriamente el señor.

_¿Señor... pero cómo... con la muchacha?- _Preguntó atemorizado.

¡Eso no me lo preguntes a mí, eso averígualo tu solo, estúpido incompetente! Mas vale que todo este hecho para mañana a esa hora o si no ya sabes lo que te espera- Respondió muy enfurecido el señor.

_Si señor, lo siento señor- _Dijo.

Tras lo hablado el señor desapareció tras la luz de un rayo, y sus ojos rojos se quedaron grabados en el aire temeroso de tocarlo. Se levantó muy despacio del suelo de donde él estaba hace cinco segundos arrodillado ante su señor. Sus ropas estaban llenas de barro y por su cara se deslizaban las gotas de lluvia. En su cara se leía la impotencia y la melancolía que le produjo la charla con su señor.

Se dio media vuelta y comenzó de nuevo a correr hacia su próximo destino, no sabía que es lo que debía hacer, pero debía correr hacia ellos inmediatamente.

El sol brillaba fuertemente sobre un prado verde y hermoso, sus árboles estaban sanos y sus frutos tenían una pinta deliciosa, yo estaba tumbada allí, los rayos del sol acariciaban mi piel y el viento traía un aroma dulce y suave. Mis ojos estaban viendo el paraíso, todo estaba tan tranquilo y sereno.

Mi amor apareció ante mí con sus ojos azules, me miró con tanta dulzura. Se sentó a mi lado y me agarró de la mano, nuestros rostros se acercaban casi apunto de besarnos, entonces él se detuvo y su índice se posó sobre mis labios diciéndome entre susurros:

Cariño, ahora solo quiero escuchar de tu boca unas simples palabras como contestación a mi pregunta-Dijo Sek muy dulcemente.

Eso no es problema, ¿pero cuál es la pregunta?- Preguntó Robin muy melosa.

Dime, ¿me quieres?- Preguntó Sek muy seriamente.

Antes de que Robin contestase apareció otra persona detrás de ellos dos. El chico corrió acercándose a la mujer y levantándola por la cintura y acercándosela a su cuerpo, tan juntos que cada uno podía sentir el aliento del otro en el rostro. Sus ojos se miraron mutuamente y el chico le empezó a besar por el cuello de forma que se notaba la fuerza y dulzura de él. Sus labios se deslizaban y poco a poco iban bajando hasta el escote, en ese momento Sek arrebató a la chica de los brazos del otro. Sek juntó los labios con los de ella haciendo que ella le respondiese agarrándose del cuello de este. Entonces los dos muchachos se quedaron mirándola y a la vez le preguntaron:

¿A quién quieres de los dos a Zoro o a Sek?- Los dos estaban preguntándole seriamente a la chica, haciendo que esta se pusiese nerviosa.

No, no... yo... yo no lo sé, esto es muy confuso, mis sentimientos no están claros-Respondió la mujer muy nerviosa.

¡TIENES QUE ELEGIR ENTRE UNO DE LOS DOS, NO PENSARÁS ESTAR CON LOS DOS, AHORA ELIGE A UNO!- Chillaron los dos enfurecidos por la imprecisa respuesta de la chica.

Todo se volvió negro, pero en ese instante una figura empapada de sangre apareció ante sí, era el renito que le decía que evitase que su capitán le matase.

En ese instante me desperté y vi que Luffy estaba apunto de matar a Chopper, por eso lo supe- Dijo Robin.

Fue todo por el sueño, por cierto ¿quiénes eran esos dos chicos? Es que no me lo has dicho y me he quedado con la curiosidad- Dijo la pelirroja con cara de perrito abandonado.

No sé, no me acuerdo- Mintió la mujer.

¿Quién puede ser el que poseyó a Chopper?-Preguntó Nami muy preocupada.

No lo sé, pero no creo que nos quiera hacer bien- Respondió inexpresiva Robin.

En ese momento las dos chicas oyeron pasos que procedían del exterior y vieron que la sombra de un hombre se acercaba a ellas corriendo a toda velocidad y en su mano llevaba un cuchillo, al ver esto las dos chicas inmediatamente se pusieron a la defensiva. El hombre estaba a veinte centímetros de ellas y de repente él...

CONTINUARÁ...

Bueno espero que os haya gustado y que me respondáis pronto a la pregunta, junto con los review.

**Hoy no tengo muchas ganas de hablar asi que no voy a deciros nada más. AAAAA!!! Espera si no me mandáis más review no seguiré. OK **

**Chao, besos Kri-can.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Siento el retraso de la historia, pero es que las clases los exámenes, es estresante ¡¡MIERDA DE EXAMENES!! Bueno espero que os guste y que no os haya decepcionado (Black-Chan: eso siempre lo haces pánfila.) Cállate Black-Chan nadie te ha pedido tu opinión. Bueno no me enrollo.**

**Capítulo 6**

La casita

A la mañana siguiente todos dormían "placidamente" (lo más placidamente que se puede esperar tras haber estado durmiendo en el suelo y a la intemperie). Sus cuerpos estaban entumecidos por la humedad de la noche y el viento que soplaba, al principio casi no podían mover los dedos de lo entumecidos que los tenían. Sus cuerpos húmedos se intentaban secar con unas finas mantas que tenían.

Al despertarse y levantarse todos se percataron de que faltaba Chopper, nadie se acordaba de lo que pasó la noche pasada y Luffy se quedó muy confuso al ver que tenía una pequeña raja en el costado. Todos los recuerdos de la noche pasada se borraron.

¡Eh, mirar chicos!- Gritó Usopp señalando con el dedo índice hacia el suelo.

Inmediatamente todos miraron para el suelo donde señalaba Usopp, hay en el suelo había rastro de pisadas que no se borraron y unas pequeñas manchas de sangre. Muy preocupados todos decidieron seguir esas pisadas que seguro que les llevaba hasta el que se había llevado a los otros. Empezaron a andar con pesadez, ya que sus pies se hundían en el barro que aun estaba húmedo.

¿Qué creéis que le ha podido pasar a Chopper y a el maromo ese?- Preguntó Sanji un poco preocupado y a la vez enfadado.

¡Es la profecía, la maldición de Robin, nosotros seremos los siguientes!- Chillaba Ussop muy alterado.

¡No digas tonterías palurdo, no te atrevas a culpar a Robin de lo sucedido o te pego una paliza y te dejo seco!- Le chilló el rubio a Ussop.

Pues yo creo que él tiene razón, Robin os ha condenado, todos acabaréis muertos.- Dijo con una gran sonrisa la navegante.

Todos se pararon y miraron a la pelirroja con cara de desconcierto ¿porqué ella no se incluía? ¿Es que a ella no le afectaba la maldición? La pelirroja se echo a reír a carcajada limpia y dejo que la intriga quedase en el camino. Todos se tomaron eso como una broma muy cruel por parte de Nami.

Las nubes seguían tapando el sol y no parecía que fuese a mejorar. Estaban cercanos a una de las montañas que había allí. En esa zona los árboles casi no crecían, no daba signos de que por allí viviese alguien. Las manchas y las huellas casi eran imperceptibles y el aire que había era penetrante, pútrido y varios del grupo tuvieron que parar por causa de las nauseas. Tras una media hora caminando en el pie de la montaña se divisó una caseta de madera corroída y podrida por el tiempo.

Seguro que ahí hay alguien- Se apresuró a decir Usopp.

No se, parece que ahí no ha vivido alguien desde hace mucho tiempo- Dijo Sanji algo cansado- Pero es un buen sitio para descansar y comer algo.

¡Si comer, comer!- Exclamo el capitán entre saltitos.

¡Pero espera burro, no ves que yo aun no he llegado, tendrás que esperarme si llegas antes!- Le gritó el cocinero a su capitán el cual ya había salido corriendo hacia la casita al oír la palabra comida.

Déjalo si al fin se dará cuenta de que haya dentro no hay comida y te esperara.- Dijo la pelirroja.

Todos veían como su capitán entraba en la casa y a los dos minutos salía con cara de decepción. Tras otros quince minutos de espera todos los que quedaban de su grupo ya habían llegado a la casita. Enseguida todos entraron en la caita. Por dentro la casita era una cama desgastada y rota, unos pocos tablones enganchados a la pared, casi caídos, en forma de estantes con pequeñas botellitas llenas con unos líquidos poco fiables, desde líquidos verdes hasta negros penetrantes. También había un caldero oxidado lleno del mismo líquido negro. Las paredes estaban escritas en rojo en un idioma que ninguno de los presentes conocía y en el suelo había una estrella de cinco puntas dibujada, también en rojo.

¿Estas escrituras vienen en tu libro Robin? ¿Qué significan?- Preguntó Usopp.

No este tipo de escritura no sale en mi libro y no tengo ni idea de lo que significa- Contestó la morena mientras ojeaba su libro.

En ese momento la puerta se cerró de golpe. Usopp fe a volver a abrirla pero lo único que pudo hacer fue forcejear contra ella, entonces se acercó Sanji para romperla de una patada, la patada no sirvió excepto para que el rubio sintiese un fuerte dolor en su pierna. Tras varios intentos de todos por abrir la puerta se sentaron sabiendo que estaban encerrados en esa casita, es decir que todo aquello era una trampa y ellos habían caído como ratas.

Tras un largo rato la temperatura de la habitación descendió en picado, el líquido de las botellitas se congeló y el del caldero también, incluyendo el caldero. En las lámparas que iluminaban la habitación se cubrieron con una gruesa capa de escarcha haciendo que la luz aflojase. La habitación se llenó de un aire angustioso. De alguna parte de la habitación se oían voces gritando, no eran de ninguno de la tripulación. La estrella de cinco puntas brilló y de ella apareció…

CONTINUARA…

**Es muy corto lo se. Si os ha gustado mandar review please. Por lo menos es pero que os guste, ya se acerca el final de la historia ¿qué pasará? ¿Quién habrá salido de la estrella de cinco puntas? ¿A quién elegirá Robin? Todo y más en los siguientes capítulos.**

**(Black-Chan: esta tía es tonta, es una mierda de historia y de capítulo. ¡¡¡DEJA DE MARTIRIZAR A ESTOS POBRES LECTORES!!!**


End file.
